After The Divide Redux
by KTarra
Summary: A revised and re-edited version of an earlier story I have on here. Takes place shortly after the episode The Broca Divide. Can't believe its been five years since I wrote this! I've added new lines/scenes and cleaned up typos! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

After the Divide

By: Heather

There may or may not be spoilers in this. I guess you can call this AU since in my little twisted corner of the universe Jack didn't say no when Sam tried to seduce him in The Broca Divide. This picks up several weeks after the events in that episode. It's definitely a Sam/Jack story. If you don't like Sam and Jack LEAVE NOW!!!

(This is an updated version with new scenes and cleaned up a bit for typos and other errors that I found. Please read and review!)

Sam Carter woke up with a start and ran to her bathroom. She made it just in time before the contents of her stomach were on her bathroom floor. She sat there for a few minutes emptying her stomach.

"Ughh. That is just so gross." Sam said to herself before kind of chuckling to herself. She was kind of amused by the fact that she who had seen things that would make most people cringe was grossed out by throwing up in her toilet. She quickly rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. *_Something I ate must not have agreed with me_* she thought to herself. She quickly glanced at her clock by her bed. 4:30 a. m. _Damn. It's early, but my alarm goes off in an hour. May as well head on into the base._*

Sam quickly showered and dressed. As an afterthought she grabbed a couple of packs of crackers from her kitchen as she headed out the door. The drive to the base was uneventful, yet relaxing. She soon found herself in her lab unloading her purse, briefcase and coat. It had been cold that morning and according to the weather wasn't going to get any warmer. She booted up her computer and decided she would go down and get her some coffee. She then remembered that the mess hall had begun serving this flavored coffee that she didn't really like. *_Daniel!_* she thought. *_He always has the good stuff in his office!_* She made her way to his office to raid his coffee stash. To her surprise the light in his office was on when she got there.

"Daniel, you're in early today." She said standing in his doorway.

"Huh, what? Early? Is it morning?" Daniel asked looking up from his computer. He strained his computer weary eyes to see her, and blinking several times as Sam turned on all his office lights.

Sam just shook her head and smiled. "Yes, Daniel it's 530 in the morning. Did you not go home last night?"

"Um, no. I didn't. I got caught up in some research." He said straightening his desk and looking for his glasses. "I suppose you're looking for some coffee?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Can't say as I blame you. The stuff the mess hall has been serving lately is just nasty." Daniel said going over to his coffee pot to pour Sam a cup. He had started a pot of coffee about an hour ago thinking he still had several hours before daylight.

Sam for her part had taken a seat by his desk. Although she hadn't really known Daniel all that long she was really fond of him. He had this way about him that made you want to mother him. He really was just too cute. But that's all it was. Daniel was quickly becoming like a brother to her. Someone she could talk to when she needed another opinion. Now the Colonel was another matter entirely. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She really didn't want to think about him right now. They were still trying to get back on track after the whole Land of Light events. Gen Hammond and Dr. Frasier had decided that what they didn't have first hand knowledge of would be left alone. So far it had not even been mentioned to Daniel and Teal'c. She and the Colonel….

"Sam!"

"Huh? I'm sorry. What?"

"Do you want anything in your coffee?"

"No. I'm sorry, Daniel. I was thinking."

"I'll say. Must be pretty important. You were pretty spaced out there. Whatcha thinking about?"

"It's not really important."

"If you say so. So why are you here so early this morning?"

"Oh, I woke up about an hour and a half ago and decided I might as well go ahead and come on into work. What research are you doing?"

"I'm still studying the Minoan culture we found in the Land of Light. SG11 is going back there to do some research and cataloguing of information. I was going to ask Gen Hammond if I could go with them."

"Ahh."

"Speaking of the Land of Light, you never told us what happened to you and Jack. Nobody could find either of you before Teal'c and I left."

"Well would you look at the time. I gotta get going. See you later, Daniel. Oh, I'll bring your coffee cup back later." With that she quickly left his office.

Daniel watched her leave. He must have hit a nerve. He had tried to question Jack about it yesterday and got pretty much the same response. _I guess they'll tell us eventually, then again maybe not._

Meanwhile the aforementioned Col. Jack O'Neill was just getting into his office. They had a briefing at 1030 this morning and were scheduled to be off world at 1200 hours. He had a few things that had to be done. Namely paperwork. The General had been very specific in that he expected several of Jacks reports on his desk before he left Earth. Jack hated paperwork. He spent most of his time trying to get out of doing it. Yet he always seemed to end up doing it at some point. He knew he had to get it done or Gen Hammond was going have his six nailed to the wall this time.

He booted up his computer and went in search of coffee. He knew Daniel always had the good stuff so he headed there before coming back to tackle the mound of reports that were waiting. He was well on his way to Daniel's office when he nearly collided with his 2IC coming around the corner. He grabbed her shoulders stopping her before they could collide and spill hot coffee all over both of them.

"Whoa, look out there, Carter. It's way too early to be moving that fast." He said reluctantly letting go of her shoulders.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sam replied trying not to look him in the eye. She hadn't been able to since the Land of Light incident two months prior.

"I can tell. So if you're not paying attention to where you're going, what are you paying attention to?" He asked trying to get her to look at him.

"Reports and the mission briefing, sir." She replied finally looking up at him.

"Ahh yes, those lovely reports. I'm hunting coffee and then to tackle my backlog of reports. Rumor has it I actually have a desk under all that paperwork." He joked.

Sam smiled at his humor. He could make her smile even when she really didn't feel like smiling.

"Yes, sir. I heard that rumor. I hope you confirm it, sir. I'll see you at the briefing, Colonel." Sam replied heading off to her office.

"See you then." Jack watched Sam head off to her office. She was occupying more and more of his thoughts these days. He wasn't in love with her. But he liked her. He liked her A LOT. It wouldn't take much for him to be in love with her. But given the events of two months past with the virus from the Land of Light he doubted Sam was going to have much to do with him outside of work, regulations or not. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he his hunt for coffee.

"Knock, Knock." Jack said as he entered Daniel's office.

"Hey, Jack. Looking for coffee?" Daniel said not looking up from his computer.

"Dannyboy, have you even left the base in the last few days?" Jack asked helping himself to the coffee on the table across from Daniel's Desk.

"Ah, no. I intended to go home last night but I got engrossed in my research." Daniel responded.

"Figures. Well you better get a little shut eye. We're off world at noon and a mission briefing at 1030. Don't want to be tripping over you later." Jack quipped putting some sugar in his coffee.

"Ha ha, Jack. I'll be fine. Have you seen Sam this morning?" Daniel casually asked.

"Leave it alone, Daniel. We're fine. Don't go poking your nose into things, ok?"

"Alright, Jack. You guys just seem to be on eggshells around each other lately. Not good for the team, you know."

"I'm working on it. Just leave it at that." Jack said as he made his way out of Daniel's office. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Later, Jack."

1100 Briefing Room

Mission Briefing.

"In conclusion, this is really a standard recon. We'll be gone about four days. The ruins Daniel wants to see are about a day from the gate. We'll spend two days collecting soil samples and letting Daniel poke around and then return to the Gate and back home." Sam concluded.

"Do you concur, Colonel?" General Hammond inquired of his 2IC.

"Yes, sir. It's a walk in the park. We'll take a little walk in woods and be home in a few days."

"Very well, SG1 you have a go for PX5-745. Be ready to leave in an hour." Gen Hammond ordered.

A chorus of 'yes, sirs' sounded as SG1 headed to their locker room to get geared up and head out.

Forty five minutes later Sam was bent over the sink in the ladies room rinsing out her mouth. She had been sick again. She was beginning to think she caught that stomach bug that had been going around. She didn't want to consider the alternative.

She looked in the mirror and was shocked to see how pale she looked. She definitely looked like she didn't feel well. However, she determined she was not going to let the team notice. She'd be feeling better in a few days anyway. Sam put her cap on, pulled it low over her eyes, grabbed her gear and headed to the gate room.

* * *

1200 hours Gate Room

"SG1, you have a go. We'll see you in four days." Gen Hammond said from the Control Room.

"Yes, sir." Col. O'Neill replied and turned to his team. "Well, campers, lets gets this little family outing underway." He finished motioning to Daniel to head on through the gate. Daniel headed through the gate followed by Sam, Teal'c and finally Col. O'Neill. They exited the gate in a lush field surrounded by forest on all sides.

"Trees, trees, and more trees. Doesn't the scenery ever change?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"Actually Jack we figured the Ancients placed the Gates in open fields to lessen the damage that could be done by falling trees, landslides and the like." Daniel answered.

"You don't say." Jack responded, "Well, we are here for the next four days so let's get going. Which way, Carter?"

"10 clicks, north, northwest, sir."

"Let's head out. Carter, take point. Teal'c and I will bring up the rear."

"Yes, sir" the captain responded turning and heading off in the aforementioned direction. She was relieved to be on point by herself.

Several hours later with still several hours to go, Daniel decided to chance a conversation with Sam.

"Hey, Sam. How's it going?"

"Fine. Daniel. Just trying to keep moving. We still have at least 3 more hours before we reach our destination and camp for the night."

"I just thought I would ask. You seemed a little tired earlier."

"I am a little tired, but it's nothing to worry about." Sam replied, wondering why Daniel couldn't just be like the majority of the male population and be unobservant. _But then again if he was he would be as good of an archaeologist as he was._ She thought. They lapsed back into silence and not much else was said until they reached their camp three hours later, just as it was getting dark. O'Neill and Teal'c set up and each walked a part of the perimeter while Sam and Daniel got the fire going and started unpacking their gear.

They ate quietly when Jack and Teal'c returned. The team dynamic was still off and nobody quite knew how to fix it. Jack and Sam still did not have much to say to each other.

"Well, campers, lets call it a night. I'll take first watch, Carter, second, Daniel, then Teal'c." Jack said. The rest of the team nodded their agreement and turned in.

Jack couldn't help but notice how fast Carter fell asleep. _She must be exhausted._ He thought to himself. Jack decided there really wasn't anything he could do about and tried not to worry about it. The operative word being tried. _This is going to be fun_. he thought to himself and settled down to take the first watch.

Two hours later O'Neill gently tapped Carter on the shoulder trying to wake her for watch.

"Carter." He whispered no response. "Carter." He whispered again this time she rolled her head towards him and opened her eyes. Those baby blues staring up at him brought another time he saw those baby blues looking just like that. Deciding he didn't need to go there.

"You ok, Carter?"

"Hmm, Sir. What?"

"It's your turn for watch, Carter."

"Oh. Yes, sir. Give me a moment."

Jack stood up and went back to the fire, giving Carter her space. A few moments later she came out of her tent ready for watch.

"Everything alright, Carter? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, sir."

"You're sure?" He asked unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"I'm sure, Colonel."

"Alright, wake Daniel in two hours. Goodnight."

"Night, Colonel." She replied taking a seat by the fire. She watched out of the corner of his eye as he climbed inside his tent and bunked down for the night. What she wouldn't give to still be asleep, but shirking her watch would definitely send warning flags that something was wrong. _Besides it's only two hours. I can make it two hours, then I can go back to sleep. _She told herself, but suddenly those two hours seemed like an eternity.

* * *

The next morning when O'Neill awoke he noticed that Carter was already up and gone.

"Teal'c, where did Carter go?"

"Good morning, O'Neill. She said she needed to take a walk. Something did not agree with her stomach. She went in that direction." Teal'c answered indicating the direction that the Captain had gone.

"Thanks, Teal'c. I'm gonna go check on her. Wake Danny-boy up and start breaking camp."

"It will be done, O'Neill."

"Thanks, Teal'c." Jack replied heading off after Sam.

Jack walked for some distance. He thought he heard water and sure enough came up a running stream and his errant Captain. He didn't want to startle her, so he slowed down and watched her for just a few minutes. He watched as she dipped a cloth in the stream and wiped her face and neck down with it. She didn't look like she felt well. _If she wasn't feeling well, why didn't she say so? We could have postponed this trip_. He thought.

He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence and walked out into her line of sight.

"Captain."

"Morning, sir."

"Everything alright, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. My stomach was just a little off this morning."

"You don't look like you feel all that well. You're sure you're ok?" Jack again asked. Something was off with her; he just couldn't put his finger on what.

"Really, sir. I'm fine. I'm sure it'll pass." Sam replied really trying to calm his concerns.

"You'll tell me if you continue to have problems?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be fine."

"Okie dokie, then, lets make our way back to camp and let Daniel go play with his rocks." They started back when Jack decided to broach the subject of the Land of Light events. "You know, Sam, we never have discussed it. We said we would, but we haven't. I'm not normally a talker but I think this is something we should talk about."

"Colonel, there really isn't much to talk about. We were under the influence of the virus. It would probably be best if we forgot it even happened. I know if we can't get back to the way we were before, Daniel is not going to give me any peace."

"Trying to talk to you, too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that's the way you want to handle it, Sam?" Jack asked trying hard to mask the disappointment in his voice. He was hoping for an entirely different answer from her, but if this was the way she wanted to handle it then he wasn't going to make it difficult for her.

"I think its best, sir."

"Then that's what we'll do. Now, Captain, I suggest we get back to camp before Daniel starts doing all kinds of speculating." He replied a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, sir." Sam responded heading in the direction of camp. She was also trying to keep from smiling over the antics of their resident archaeologist, who also fancied himself a counselor.

Meanwhile back at camp:

"DanielJackson, it is time to break camp." Teal'c stated.

"Huh, what?" Daniel responded not quite awake.

"It is time to break camp has O'Neill said."

"Where is Jack?" he asked looking around. "Where's Sam for that matter?"

"Captain Carter took a walk. She said to calm her stomach. O'Neill went to check on her."

Daniel looked like he wanted to say something more but decided against it. They went about cleaning up the camp site and were ready to move out when Col O'Neill and Captain Carter appeared from the woods.

"We are ready to leave, O'Neill."

"Then let's head out. Danny's got lots of rocks to play with today, and I'm sure Carter here just can't wait to get her soil samples." Jack said getting the rest of his gear together. Daniel kept looking from Sam to Jack and from Jack to Sam. He could tell something had changed but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Not sure if he should try to talk to either one of them right now, he settled for quiet observation of the pair.

The team quickly made their way to the ruins, where Jack and Teal'c watched Daniel become as excited as an only child on Christmas morning who has realized that all the gifts under the tree are for them alone. Sam for her part was efficiently going about getting her soil and air samples just a few hundred feet away. The remainder of the day was uneventful. Daniel collected several artifacts and took images of items he couldn't transport back to earth. He scurried around and started complaining when Jack had said that it was time to set up camp and called it a day.

"It's your turn to cook, Daniel." Jack said, turning to go collect Captain Carter and make camp.

Daniel had a rather perturbed look on his face but followed along anyways. They quickly made camp and Daniel prepared dinner. Nobody but Jack noticed that Sam really didn't eat anything and turned in early. Again she was asleep in no time.

_Gotta make sure, Frasier gives her a good going over when we get back._ Jack thought to himself. That night he and Teal'c split her watch. He just didn't have the heart to wake her for it.

* * *

The next morning Jack noticed that Sam had taken off again but he made no move to go after her. She returned fairly quickly and proceeded with getting her remaining tests and samples done. He had expected her to ask about her watch the previous night but either she hadn't, so he let her be.

"Daniel, how long do you plan on taking to get your work done today?" Jack asked.

"Well, I could really spend another week here, but I've really done as much as I can for the moment, without a few other references from my office and a full team of scientists."

"So then, I guess I would get no objections on returning early when Captain Carter is done with her tests?"

"Nope. The sooner we get back, the sooner I can hit up Gen Hammond for a team of archaeologists to come back here with me."

"Excellent. Carter, as soon as you're done, we are heading back to the gate. So let me know when you're done."

"Yes, sir." Carter responded not looking up from her tests. She was afraid if she looked up she might pass out. She was feeling really nauseous and dizzy. She could hear Col O'Neill and Daniel talking in the background, but the pounding in her head and the turning of her stomach was quickly consuming her attention. So much so that she didn't hear the Colonel when he called to her again.

"Captain!" Colonel O'Neill called.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir…" Carter quickly passed out as she stood up and turned to see what the Colonel had needed. She had done so too quickly and as such passed out.

"Sam!" both Daniel and Jack said as they ran to where Sam lay on the ground.

Jack reached her first was checking for a pulse and was relieved to find it and that it was strong.

"Captain, can you hear me?" he calmly said to her. She didn't respond.

"Sam." Daniel tried.

"She's out cold, Daniel." Jack concluded.

"Well, don't you think we should get her back to the Gate and to the infirmary?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"No, Daniel. I'm sure there's a Doctor with a fully staffed hospital just over that ridge! Of course we're going back to the gate!" Jack responded sharply, "Teal'c find some trees small enough to make a litter to carry Capt Carter on. Daniel, start packing up the camp, but first make sure that her bedroll is laid out. I'm going to move her back to the camp. You will watch her while I help Teal'c. Now let's get moving."

"I shall return shortly, O'Neill with the trees you require." Teal'c said heading off to the surrounding forest.

Daniel helped Jack get Sam back to camp. Sam never stirred.

Less than two hours later, they had broke camp and built a litter for Sam and were on their way back to the Gate. About 4 hours into their trek back, Sam started to stir.

"Oh, did someone get the number off that bus?" She asked grabbing her head. Jack and Teal'c carefully set her down. Jack came to kneel beside her.

"What happened, Captain?" He asked.

"I don't know, Colonel. I was really dizzy and nauseous. I guess I stood up too quickly. Where are we?" she asked noticing that her surrounding had changed.

"We are on our way back to the gate. You need to be checkout by the Doctor."

"Well, I can walk. There's no need for you to carry me." Sam said trying to stand up but quickly sitting back down and the trees started spinning.

"It's not a bother, Captain. You're in no shape to walk. You just stay right there and try to rest." Jack said getting back up and signaling to Teal'c that they were ready to go.

"Yes, sir." Sam replied weakly as her eyes slid shut again. They lifted her back up and continued their trek.

Now Jack was really worried. Being carried in a litter is not the most comfortable thing and most people wouldn't be able to sleep through it, but Carter had slept the whole way to the gate. _Something is definitely wrong_. He thought

Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC

"Unscheduled off world Activation. Gen Hammond to the Control Room." The alarms and red klaxons sounded throughout the base. Two teams of SFs took their positions, weapons trained on the gate.

Gen. George Hammond strode into the control room ready to handle whatever was coming through the gate.

"Do we have and IDC yet?"

"Coming through now, sir. It's SG-1!"

_Damn! _ Gen Hammond thought. _When they come back early it usually means someone's hurt._

"Open the iris." Sgt Siler opened the iris and moments later the members of SG-1 walked down the ramp, still carrying Capt Carter on the litter they had constructed.

"We need the medics." Jack ordered.

"Already called them, Colonel." Gen Hammond replied walking through the doors of the gate room. A moment later two medics and Dr. Frasier came running into the gate room as well.

"What the problem?" Janet asked.

"She collapsed this morning. She was unconscious for several hours. She's had trouble keeping food down and in general seemed exhausted."

"Well let's get her to the infirmary and do some tests." Janet said motioning to her medics to help her move Sam from the litter to the gurney. "I'll let you know when I know something" Janet turned and the medics followed her taking Capt. Carter with them.

"What happened, Colonel?" Gen Hammond inquired.

"Well, like I said, General, Carter didn't seem to be feeling well, but didn't appear to be hindered in any way so we continued with the mission. We were pretty much done and I had decided to come back early when Carter decided to take a nap." Jack responded.

"Very good. We'll debrief tomorrow morning. Until then SG-1 you're on stand down pending Dr. Frasier's report on Capt. Carter's condition."

"Yes, sir." Jack responded and led Daniel and Teal'c out of the gate room. They headed for the showers. They knew if they tried to head to the infirmary now that Janet would just chase them out. So they got cleaned up and got a bite to eat and then decided to take their chances with good ol' Doc Frasier.

Infirmary

Capt. Samantha Carter lay on the bed resting. She was tired and BORED. She knew she should be sleeping but she just couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. The last thing remembered was the Colonel telling her to stay in the litter and the next she knew she was being transferred to a bed in the infirmary. She was trying not to worry herself with the what if's. So she would remain awake till she knew what Janet had found out.

Janet for her part was looking at Sam's blood work that had been done over the last two hours. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd had one test re-run twice and the result was the same. She knew that Sam was still awake and waiting for the results. She picked up the reports and went to talk to her patient.

"Well, Janet, what's the problem?" Sam asked. "Am I gonna live?" she finished with a smile.

"Oh, you're gonna live. You've done a number on yourself, you're dehydrated, your blood sugar level was cratered and you're exhausted."

"Well, I haven't been sleeping well lately, and nothing seems to agree with my stomach. I keep throwing it up." Sam stated.

"Well I can give you something to help you sleep, as for the nausea that should abate in a month or two."

"In a month or two? What have I got?"

"A simple case pregnancy."

"A simple case of what?" Sam asked again not sure she heard correctly.

"Pregnancy. You're pregnant, Sam." Janet said, watching Sam closely.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed for a few moments before looking at Janet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I ran the test three times. I suppose the Colonel is the father?" Janet inquired.

"Yea. He's the only one in a long time."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to talk to him about it. He deserves to know and have a say I guess."

"You know if you want some time I can keep them out of here till tomorrow."

"No, if I don't tell him now, I probably won't till it's too late. I need to do this now while I still have the courage to do it. Can you get him here?"

"Sure thing." Janet had Colonel O'Neill paged to the infirmary. A few minutes later three men came running into the infirmary.

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa." Janet said holding up her hands to stop the three men in their tracks.

"Hey, Doc. Is she ok?" Daniel asked before Jack could get a word in.

"She's going to be fine. But she wants to talk to the Colonel first. Alone." She emphasized.

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you, sir. Daniel and Teal'c can wait outside." Janet said indicating that Daniel and Teal'c really should wait outside.

Daniel and Teal'c stepped out and Jack made his way over to Sam's bed.

"Hey, Carter, how ya doin?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Sooo, Doc Frasier, says you need to talk to me." 

"Yes, sir." Sam responded fidgeting with her blankets.

"So what did Doc find?" He asked.

"Well, not sleeping well, nausea, a little morning sickness."

"Oh well, Janet can….I'm sorry did you say morning sickness?" Jack stammered.

"I'm pregnant, Colonel." Sam simply stated.

"The Land of Light thing, right?"

"It would seem so, sir."

"Ahh." He mumbled, not quite sure what else to say. He closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. _Pregnant!_ He was trying furiously to wrap his mind around the situation. He really couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Janet ran the test three times. Are you all right, sir?" 

"Jack, Captain. It's Jack. Doesn't seem right, you calling me sir when you're pregnant with my kid."

"Yes, si...Jack. It'll take some getting used too."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I want the baby, if that's what you're asking. Beyond that I hadn't really thought about it."

"A baby. I'm gonna be a dad again!" He suddenly said as if it just finally hit him.

"Yes, sir. Sorry Jack." Sam said smiling at him. "Are you ok with this?"

"Of course I'm ok with this! Are you?"

"Well it is unexpected but yea I'm ok with it." She replied. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I am if you are." He replied.

"Same here."

"Then it's settled we're ok about becoming parents." As he said that she immediately looked in his eyes. They shared a long look before each looked away nervously.

"Ok, then we have a lot to decide. But it doesn't have to be decided today." Jack finally said.

"We need to talk about what to tell the General and how we are going to handle it. Technically we have broken the frat regs and can be court-martialed."

"True, but I'm not letting you go through this alone, and my child will have my name. Frat regs be damned."

"I didn't know you'd feel so strongly about this."

"Hell, Sam. I've been given a second chance. I'm not going to blow it this time. I'll even marry you if that's what you want!"

"You would?" She asked more than a little shocked.

"If that's what you want. Sam, I…ah hell, I never was really good at this talking crap." He said getting visibly frustrated.

"It's ok, Jack. I'm not looking a profession of your undying love for me. I just wanted you to know and to be involved if you wanted to be."

"I was serious, Sam, if you want to get married, that's fine."

"Jack, lets not rush things. Let's adjust to the idea of being parents together and then we'll talk about what to do with the rest of our lives. So what do we do about the General?"

"Well I guess we should fess up to the truth of what happened during the Land of Light fiasco and if they demand that one of us go then I'll retire again. Some one will have to stay home with the little one and you're way too important to the program to leave. I'm expendable."

"That's not fair to you. I can resign my commission and work as a consultant."

"Well first things first, we need to talk to the General and then go from there." At that moment Janet chose to make an entrance.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Janet said looking from Sam to Jack.

"Thanks, Doc." Jack replied, "When are you letting Sam out of here?"

"Well I was going to keep her a few days, but I trust you will take care of her?" Janet replied.

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll release her to go home. She needs to eat a good meal, something healthy, not fast food, and get a good nights sleep. Make sure you get some crackers for morn..."

"Morning sickness, I remember the routine, Doc."

"And bring her in tomorrow morning for me to check on her. Preferably before the briefing but afterwards is fine if the General insists."

"Hey, you know, I am still here! It's really rude to talk about people like they are not here!" Sam said getting a little frustrated with the two.

"Sorry, Sam." Jack said apologetically.

"Sorry, Sam. As I was telling Jack, it's very important for you to get lots of rest, and as of now you're restricted from Gate travel. I suggest you two talk to the General as I'll have to make my report to him soon."

"How about it, Sam? You feel up to talking to the General?"

"Better get it over with, I guess. If you'll let me get dressed we can go." Sam said starting to get up.

"Oh! Yea, right! I'll be outside with Daniel and Teal'c. Oh man, I forgot about them, I guess we had better tell them, too."

"You tell them, Jack. I'm going to get dressed."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Jack. Now would you get out of here?" Sam said rather exasperated with him.

"Ok, call me when you're ready." He replied getting up and heading out the door.

"You are one lucky lady." Janet said watching the retreating form of what had to be one of the best looking guys on the base.

"How so?"

"Not only do you have him wrapped around you're little finger! You're going to have Daniel and Teal'c to help as well. You'll never have to do anything else for the rest of your pregnancy." Janet finished as she left for her office leaving Sam to change her clothes in peace.

Sam smiled and thought about it. It would be nice to have the guys helping her out. She didn't quite get what Janet meant about having the Colonel wrapped around her finger. It's not like they were in love or anything, right?

While Sam was getting dressed, Jack walked out to tell Daniel and Teal'c the news. As soon as he came out the door both Daniel and Teal'c stood with expectant looks on their faces.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be fine." Jack answered.

"What is Capt. Carter's condition?" Teal'c asked.

"She's fine. She's getting dressed. Then she and I are going to talk to the General. After that I am taking her home."

"I think Teal'c was asking what's wrong with her." Danny asked getting frustrated.

"Well, it's really rather simple." Jack began nervously. "It's just a little case of pregnancy." Jack mumbled keeping his voice low."

"What? How?" Daniel exclaimed excitedly.

"The usual way." Jack responded. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow.

"I know that, but who…I mean she didn't say anything about seeing anybody." Daniel stated.

"If you must know, the baby is mine." Jack finished again keeping his voice low.

Two sets of eyebrows were raised nearly to the roof. Daniel and Teal'c stared for a minute before the gravity of what Jack had just said sunk in.

"You mean you…she….JACK!! She's your second in command!" Daniel hissed.

"Calm down, Daniel." Sam said making her entrance in the conversation. "Or you're going to have this all over the base before we even get to talk to the General."

"Sam! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Daniel. I appreciate your concern but really you're going to drive yourself to a heart attack." 

"Sorry, Jack. I guess I overreacted just a bit." Daniel said.

"Ya think?"

"Col O'Neill and I have to go and speak with the General. Both of you meet us back at my place and bring pizza and drinks and we will fill you in, ok?"

"Sam, Janet said you needed to have something healthy." Jack put in.

"At the moment I don't care what Janet said. I want pizza. Deep-dish with extra pepperoni. Got that, Daniel?" She asked.

"Yea, sure. About 8?"

"Works for me. We'll see you there." Sam said as she and the Colonel headed off to Gen Hammond's office. They entered the elevator to head down to level 28 and the General's office. Jack turned to look at Sam. She didn't notice him for a few moments before she turned to look at him.

"What?" She said rather self consciously.

"Nothing."

"What were you looking at then?" 

"You. You're glowing."

She smiled that 100 watt smile she so rarely graced anyone with and then blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said turning away.

"No, you didn't. You just had this look and I was surprised. Thank you though. I guess other than the nausea, pregnancy agrees with me."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. The elevator stopped and they stepped out heading towards their future only they didn't know what all that entailed.

Major General George Hammond sat in his office. He had called down to the infirmary to check on Capt. Carter and was told by the nurse on duty that she had been sent home. So when the aforementioned Captain and Colonel O'Neill entered his office he was a little surprised.

"Captain, I had been told that you had been sent home." Gen Hammond asked motioning for them to sit down.

"I was, sir, and as soon as we are finished here, I am going home."

"Well, what can I do for you?" Gen Hammond inquired not really sure if really wanted to know.

"Well, General, have you heard from Dr. Frasier yet?" Col O'Neill asked.

"No, not yet. I expect her up here in the next little bit. Why?"

"Well, we figured we had better be the ones to tell you, sir. It seems that...um...well you see, sir…it's like this…"

"I'm pregnant, General." Sam stated interrupting Jack.

"I was getting there." Jack commented quietly.

"Not fast enough." Sam replied.

"Well, I was trying to be diplomatic." Jack returned.

"Diplomacy is not your strong suit, Jack." She volleyed right back.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that you're pregnant, Capt. Carter." Gen Hammond asked interrupting their exchange, not quite sure he heard her correctly.

"I did, sir."

"I see." He said. "And the reason the Colonel is here with you is because…."

"The baby is mine, sir."

"The Land of Light incident?"

"It would appear so." Jack commented.

"I see." Hammond said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose and then breathing deeply. "And just how do you plan to handle this situation?"

"Well, sir, Janet has already relieved me of gate travel for the duration of my pregnancy, sir. The Colonel has made his intentions clear…" Sam began.

"And those are?" The General asked interrupting her looking at Jack.

"To take care of the baby and assist Captain Carter in whatever way she needs, sir." Jack stated firmly.

"I'm glad to hear that, son. Now I'm sorry, Captain, I interrupted you. You were saying…"

"Yes, sir. The Colonel is quite adamant that he is going to be involved with the baby and that he would do whatever I wanted including marriage, sir. However at this time I think that might be jumping the gun a bit. As for the rest, I imagine that's up to the Air Force, sir."

The General was not happy at the turn of events but to be honest he was not surprised. After the report he had from the Doctor on the conditions of several officers following the mission to the Land of Light he was not surprised to be handed this mess.

"Well, Captain, you will be glad to know that you are not the only one this apparently happened to. Three other women on SG teams 3, 7, & 8 are also expecting. I guess I am just lucky that none of the parties involved are currently married, or this would be an even greater headache to contend with."

"Really?" Both Sam and Jack asked shocked. None of that was in the base grapevine yet.

"And if you're both wondering why you haven't heard about it yet, it's being kept secret till the respective mothers-to-be decide what they are going to do."

"Understood, sir."

"Since you have obviously made the decision to keep the baby, I concur with Doctor Frasier's opinion that you be suspended from gate travel for the duration. Until further notice you are to work out of the labs, Captain. I will assign a temporary to SG1 pending Capt Carter's return to gate travel."

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

"I am bringing all the situations before the president later this week. I will let you know what actions they deem it appropriate to take. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." They again replied in unison. They stood up to leave.

"Oh, and for what its worth, congratulations. Children are a blessing. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you, sir." Sam said and turned to leave the office.

"Jack, a moment."

"I'll be along in a few. Why don't you get your stuff together and I'll meet you at the locker room." He told Sam. She smiled and went on ahead.

"Yes, General?"

"Were you serious about marrying her?"

"I am, sir." 

"Are you in love with her?"

"No." Jack began, "But I could be so easily, sir."

General Hammond was taken aback by the younger man's honesty.

"You're aware that if you marry her you both can't be on the same team?"

"I'm prepared to retire again if need be, General." Jack put forth.

"I see. You don't think it would be better to move Capt. Carter to the science labs?"

"No, sir. She's worked too hard to get where she is. She deserves to stay on SG1."

"She's not ready for command yet, Colonel."

"Maybe not, sir, but I don't feel right discussing Capt. Carter's career options without her being present."

"That's understandable, Jack, but you have to be aware that she being the junior officer and the fact she is or rather will be the mother, the Air Force is likely to going to favor her removal from the team."

"Well I won't let that happen, sir. Capt. Carter and I are capable of maintaining our professionalism on the team."

"Be that as it may, Colonel, it is now up to the Air Force. I'll let you know what they decide. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Jack said turned and left the General's office.

Jack approached SG-1's locker room to hear the sounds of someone being sick. He rushed in to find Sam washing her face in the sink.

"Geez, Sam, I didn't think you had anything else to throw up." Jack taking the towel from her and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sir, this is the Ladies." Sam rasped out.

"I'm aware of that, Sam. But you sounded bad from out there." He continued rubbing the back of her neck. She stood there for a minute before standing up. He washed the towel out and started to clean up her face. He stood there looking at her. Her eyes were closed as he gently moved the towel over her face. After a few moments she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss her the door to the locker room swung open and they could hear Daniel.

"Jack? Sam?"

The moment was broken. "I, uh, better go see what he wants." He stammered handing the towel back to her. She took the towel and ducked her head back towards the sink. She was blushing and didn't want Jack to see. She had hoped he would kiss her. She didn't remember what it was like to kiss him and she really wanted too. _Especially now that I am not under his command for the moment_. She thought to herself. She finished cleaning up and headed out to see what Daniel wanted.

She walked out to hear Daniel talking to Jack about what was being said around the base.

"So anyway there is speculation already that Sam is pregnant." Daniel was saying.

"So what?" Sam said walking out of the bathroom."

"Well, I thought you were trying to keep this between us for now?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was but its not going to be able to be kept a secret for much longer. What else are they saying, Daniel?"

"That Jack is the father and that you've been removed from gate travel and SG-1. But I know that can't be true." Daniel finished. Sam looked to Jack who in turn looked back at her. Daniel noticed the look pass between them. "What it's true?"

"Janet doesn't think Carter should be going through the gate until after the baby is born and you already know that I'm the father so what's the big deal?"

"I guess there's not one; I was just surprised how fast the rumor mill picked up on it." Daniel confessed.

"I'm not. Besides while the baby is unexpected, I can't say I'm unhappy about it." Sam put in grabbing her jacket.

"You're not?" Daniel asked.

"No. I sure wasn't moving very quickly towards having a family. I always wanted kids but kept putting it off because of my career. This is my chance. So like I said while it's unexpected, I'm glad."

"We'll see if you're still saying that in 6 months when you can't see your feet." Jack said grabbing his jacket and keys from his locker. He shut the door and turned to Sam. "Ready to go, Carter?"

"Yes, sir." She replied sliding on her own coat and shutting her locker.

"Daniel, it's been fun but I need to get her home. We'll see you in Teal'c at eight." Jack said leading Sam out the door.

"Yeasureyoubetcha." Daniel mumbled to their retreating forms. _Damn, life just got a lot more complicated. But maybe it's a good thing. _He thought to himself as he began to get his things out of his locker. _At least they're talking again. _

Ok, well the first chapter is re-edited with some new dialogue and scenes.

Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Ok here's the second chapter! Have fun!

* * *

Jack drove slowly out of the base and down the mountain. He was trying not to upset his Captain anymore than necessary. He didn't dwell on the fact that he was referring to her as _HIS_ captain either. He turned to look at Sam. She had leaned back in the seat and appeared to be lightly sleeping. _She's really beautiful_. He thought. _I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad again! The kid ought to be really smart with Sam as his mother. Whoa! It might not be a boy, it could be a girl! _Jack started picturing little blond haired and blue eyed girls and boys running around. He was smiling to himself and lost in his thoughts. He startled a bit when he heard Sam speak, "What are you smiling about, sir?"

"It's Jack, at least off the base, Sam."

"Sorry." She replied.

"As to what I was smiling about, I was thinking about the baby. I was wondering what he or she will look like."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you want to ask me." 

"What did you mean when you said you were going to be a dad again and that you were being given a second chance?"

"Oh that." He answered getting quiet. He took a deep breath and decided better to get it out in the open now. "Well, I was married. Our divorce was finalized just a month before our first mission to Abydos. We had a son, Charlie. He died two years ago in a shooting accident in our home. Charlie was fascinated with my service weapon. I usually had it locked up, however that day I'd left the drawer unlocked. Charlie came in later and pulled it out of the drawer. Sara and I were outside when we heard the shot. By the time we got there it was too late. Charlie was gone. It was my fault. If I had locked the drawer that day like I had every day before that, Charlie would still be here." He paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.

After a few moments he continued, "Sara and I grieved very differently. She wanted to cling to me and I dove into my work. I took more black ops missions, hoping to get myself killed. They offered me the first Abydos mission because they knew I was suicidal at that point and that if it required me to kill myself to get the mission done then I would do that. They didn't count on Daniel convincing me I had something to live for."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Nothing for you to be sorry for, Sam. Nothing can change it. But I've got a second chance here and I am NOT going to blow it this time." The grief that was still evident in his voice moved Sam deeply.

"Jack, I'm sure you were a great father and I know you will be again. I'm just sorry that you had to go through it is all."

"I do appreciate that. But hey let's talk about happier things like our impending parenthood. Do you have a preference on whether it's a boy or girl?"

"Well I'm not really sure. Like I said earlier I never really gave much thought to when or if I would have children because of my career. I don't suppose now would be a good time to tell you that twins run in my family?"

"Twins, huh? Could be fun."

"Jack, you're not worried about having to take care of two babies at once or anything?"

"Nah. We'll deal with whatever comes. Here we are." He said parking in Sam's driveway. He got out and went around to Sam's side to help her out his truck.

"I'm not an invalid, Jack." Sam said as he helped her slide out of the truck.

"I know that Sam, but you know I wasn't there for Sara when she was pregnant with Charlie. I was always gone on missions. I want to do it right this time and help you. If I really start smothering you, you can tell me to back off a bit and I'll do my best to respect your wishes. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied as they walked up to her door. She dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. The sight they were greeted with inside Sam's house was not what they expected. The place had been trashed. There was a crash in the back and Jack immediately pulled Sam back out of the house and back to the truck pulling out his cell phone and calling 911 in the process.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"This is Col. Jack O'Neill. I am at 1215 Ridgewood Dr. We interrupted a burglary in progress."

"Colonel, is anyone hurt?"

"Not yet. I am armed and am prepared to defend myself and my companion."

"Sir, please do not re-enter the residence. I have officers en route to your location."

"I have no intention of entering the home." Jack replied. He was still watching the front door and the windows for any signs of movement. They heard someone head out the back of the home. They did not come around front so Jack assumed that they fled through the adjoining backyards.

"Sir, are you still there?" the 911 operator asked.

"Yes. Where are those officers?"

"You should be able to hear their sirens in just a moment." At that moment Jack heard the wail of sirens getting closer. Another minute later the two police cars were pulling to a stop in front of Sam's home.

"There here. Thanks." Jack said hanging up his cell.

The two officers got out of their cars and approached Sam and Jack, both officers looking suspiciously at them and the house.

"I'm Officer Hayes. This is Officer James. What's the problem here?"

"Col Jack O'Neill. Major Samantha Carter. This is Major Carter's home. We arrived here to find the inside of her home trashed and apparently still occupied by persons unknown. We retreated back out the front door and I called you guys. We heard what sounded like the perps leaving from the back of the home."

"Have any idea how many?" Officer James asked

"Nope." Jack responded

"Ok, you both wait here while we secure the home." Officer Hayes said pulling his gun and nodding to his partner.

"I'm going with you." Jack put in pulling his own gun out his holster on his back.

"So am I." Sam stated.

"No, you're not." Jack returned.

"Jack, it's my house."

"Yea but you're pregnant. I'd never forgive myself if you or the baby got hurt."

"Jack, I'll stay behind you but I am going in there." To make her point she pulled her own gun and headed for her front door following the two officers who had decided against entering into that particular argument. Jack knew he had lost the argument but he was going to make sure she stayed behind him.

Officers Hayes and James had just entered the house and where going room by room with Jack and Sam following them. After a few minutes it was determined the house was clear. Sam couldn't believe the amount of destruction. Whoever had been here was looking for something. Everything was in disarray. There was a hole in the wall by her fireplace and one area they had apparently even begun to pull up the carpet. Everything had been turned over, dumped out, pictures torn off walls; it was going to take weeks to get the place back in order.

"Whoever did this was looking for something." Sam said to no one in particular.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jack said.

"Major, do you have any idea why anyone would do this?" Officer James asked looking around.

"No, I've only owned the house for around 7 months and I am not familiar with the neighborhood or the neighbors yet. My duties with the Air Force keep me out of town a lot. We are both stationed at Cheyenne Mountain." Sam answered.

"Well, we'll write up a report and take some pictures of the damage, in case we catch the person or persons responsible. We'll call in a team to search for fingerprints and other evidence." Officer Hayes said heading out to his cruiser.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. We'll get an investigation team from the military to go over the house. Due to classified nature of our jobs your people don't have clearance to actually go through the house. Our teams will forward whatever you need for your investigation." Sam interrupted.

Officer Hayes and James rankled a bit at the insinuation that their people weren't good enough. Sam seeing this continued, "I appreciate your assistance in securing my home and protecting us. But the fact of the matter is its better for you all if you don't have to get caught up in jurisdictional headaches and classified crap. I have classified material here and it's just better for all concerned. Nothing personal against the Colorado Springs PD." Their feathers smoothed, the officers stepped outside to check back in with their dispatcher.

Sam turned around looking for Jack. She heard him talking in the kitchen and went in to talk with him.

"Yes. General, she's fine. Nobody was hurt. The place is a mess though. We need a team here to dust for fingerprints and everything else. The local PD wants in here but Carter has already nixed that." He paused for a minute as the General spoke. "Yes, sir. We'll wait for them." Another pause. "No, sir. I'll take her back to my place or over to Janet's." Another pause. "Yes, sir. Good-bye, sir."

"The General?" Sam asked.

"Yea. I called him while you were telling the locals to hold on their investigation. You don't really have classified materials here do you?"

"Not at the moment, but it was a good excuse. I don't want the local PD sniffing around in here. Much rather have our guys do it. So what else did the General say?"

"He asked if you were ok, which I said you were. We're to wait for CSI team and some SF's to get here. He said they should be here in an hour or so. He also said you were not to stay here tonight. You can stay with me or Janet, so take your pick."

"I think I'll stay with you, sir. If you don't mind. Janet's still at the base and I don't really feel like being alone right now." Sam replied as she started trying to clean up the floor of her kitchen.

"Leave it, Sam. The CSI unit needs to see it as is."

"You're right. I just hate seeing my place in such a state." At that point Sam started to cry. "God, I'm sorry, sir. I don't know why I'm crying."

Jack walked over to her and put his arms around her. "It's ok, Sam. It's part of pregnancy. Hormones and all that." They stood there a bit with Jack just holding Sam until they heard Daniel call from the front door.

"Jack? Sam? Why are the police…Whoa! What happened here?" He asked viewing the damage for the first time. Jack and Sam stood back from each other and went in to greet Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hey, Dannyboy, did you bring the pizzas?" Jack asked coming into the entryway.

"Yea, but you didn't answer my question. What happened?"

"Oh you know Daniel, I decided to redecorate." Sam quipped.

"Looks more like a break-in to me." Daniel finished.

"I concur, DanielJackson." Teal'c put in.

"It was a break in. We apparently walked in on them in the middle of it." Jack stated.

"You're both alright?" Daniel asked.

"We're fine, Daniel. We're waiting on the CSI team from the base to get here. Then we are going over Jack's. I can't stay here tonight." Sam said matter of factly.

At that moment they doors slamming and footsteps coming toward the house.

"That would be the CSI team." Jack said heading out the front door. He spoke briefly to the two police officers and after assurances from Jack that the department would receive any and all evidence pertinent to their investigation into the break in, they left. He then spoke to the officer in charge of the CSI unit. After settling with them that they would be as careful as possible with Sam's belongings and informing to report their findings to the General, he loaded Sam back up in truck and headed to his place. Daniel and Teal'c followed in Daniel's car. They arrived at Jack's rather quickly, as he didn't live really all that far from Sam.

Daniel started the movie, Independence Day. Teal'c had wanted to see it. About half way through the movie Sam excused herself to get another drink. As she walked into the kitchen she caught sight of the deck out back and went out to see it. _Jack has a nice view_. She thought looking around the backyard. As she turned around she spotted a ladder going up to another deck on the top of the house. Sam was curious so she climbed up to see. When she got to the top she found an observation deck and a nice telescope. A breeze kicked up and she pulled her light jacket closer around her. The view of the stars and the mountains was stunning from up here. There was a chair there so she sat down to enjoy the stars for a moment before she climbed back down.

She got so lost in her thoughts while stargazing that she didn't hear the Colonel, the first few times he called her.

"Carter? Sam?" He called.

"Up here." She called back down to him. Before she could say she would come down, he had started to climb up there to join her.

"I see you found my little secret." He said joining her on the observation deck.

"The secret that you act like you don't even like the stars and secretly spend all your time at home gazing at them?" She inquired.

"That would be the one."

"You're just full of contradictions, aren't you?"

"Just a few."

"So do you know their names?"

"I do. Do you?" He replied with a smirk.

"Of course I do. But then you probably knew that too. So why keep it a secret?"

"Honestly, it was something Charlie and I used to do when I was home."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." She said starting to get up.

"Sam, it's ok. You couldn't have known and I need to tell someone about him. I want to be able to tell this little one about his/her older brother. I kept it to myself because it was a way of spending time with him still. Crazy I know. I just can't bring myself to go to the cemetery anymore. So I come up and watch the stars and I feel closer to him somehow." He stopped unable to go on.

"It's not crazy, Jack. It's very sweet." Sam sensed the need to change the subject continued; "So is this movie still going?"

Jack cleared his throat, grateful that she went on to something else.

"Uh, yea, it's got about fifteen minutes or so left. So why did you leave?"

"Well I went to get something to drink, then I looked out back and saw what a great view you have and saw this while I was looking and thought I would take a look see. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He replied just a cold shiver ran over her. "Here." He said draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said arranging the jacket on her shoulders. She turned to look at him and realized just how close he was. For a fleeting moment they both gave thought to kissing the other one and might have followed through on the thought if Daniel hadn't chosen that moment to exhibit his incredible knack for bad timing.

"Jack? Sam?" Daniel called.

The moment broken they both started towards the ladder to climb back down.

"Be right down, Daniel."

"One day, Jack, you're going to have to explain to Daniel about his lack of timing." Sam quipped as Jack begun his climb down. He shot her a grin that left her tingling from head to toe. _Damn! How does he do that?_ she thought to herself before climbing down the ladder herself.

Jack was waiting for Sam to help her off the ladder when she got back down to the bottom.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she slipped back inside the house. Daniel and Jack followed her in.

"I think Teal'c and I are going to head back to the base." Daniel stated as he gathered up his keys and headed towards the door. Teal'c was already waiting at the front door.

"You're leaving already?" Sam asked.

"Yea, well, I've got a ton of work to do in order to get ready for the expedition back to Px5-745. I'm sure I'll see you around the base at some point tomorrow."

"Well drive careful." Sam said.

"Yea, Spacemonkey, don't give the locals something to do around here."

"Ha ha ha, Jack. Goodnight, Sam. Night, Jack." Daniel said.

"Bye, Teal'c." Jack and Sam said simultaneously.

"Goodnight, O'Neill, CaptainCarter." With that Daniel and Teal'c had gone leaving Sam and Jack to fend for themselves.

"Well I think I'll call it a night." Sam said.

"Yea, I agree. I'm exhausted. The spare room is made up. You should find everything you need in there. I think some of my oversize T-shirts are in the drawer if you need something to sleep in." Jack replied.

"Thanks, Jack. Well Goodnight." She said and quickly kissed him on the cheek before dashing for the spare bedroom.

Jack for his part was a little shocked but rather happy at the same time.

"Sweet." He said and ambled off to his own room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

Not a whole lot of difference in this chapter and the original but there's a few changes! Make me happy and push that little review button over there!!! Please! Please!!! Please!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

After the Divide Chpt 3

Author's note: I guess I should have posted this on the first chapter on the rewrite, but I guess I assumed that most had read the original. In response to some inquiries about the story, this is an AU. It doesn't follow the along with the episodes of the first season very well because obviously I have to accommodate that Sam is pregnant in my story.

There have also been concerns that Col. O'Neill doesn't seem to be in character. To be frank, that early in the show we're still learning about him, and not having been through everything that they had been through by the end of the series we cannot with certainty say how Jack, Sam, Daniel or Teal'c would react to every little thing. That give us authors a great leeway in what to do with our characters.

Jack loved his son therefore I think the knowledge that he had another child on the way would be enough to shake him out of any established patterns of behavior that he would deem not good.

I highly disagree with several of my readers that there was not in any way any feelings between them that early in the show. I think they had attraction all over the place. And attraction is a great motivator for more.

I do however thank those who emailed me with their well written constructive criticism. I have not had any flames, but I felt I should at least respond to my readers and rather than say the same thing over and over I just posted it here.

I hope you all keep reading!

Thanks!!!

Minor disclaimer: I don't own em, never have and never will!!! I am just having a little fun in my own sick little twisted corner of the universe!!! Now on with the story!!

The drive in to the base the next morning was quiet. Sam had woken up early running to the bathroom. Jack had let her be figuring that she would like her privacy. After a few minutes she emerged from the bathroom and found Jack waiting in the kitchen with a glass of juice and dry toast for her.

They simply smiled at each other and headed out the door. Jack had helped her into his truck and headed for the base. Sam quietly ate her toast, contemplating the events of the previous day. In the span of 24 hours, Sam had been to another planet, become ill, learned she was pregnant, by her commanding officer no less, and said commanding officer had more or less proposed to her. _There's a thought. Mrs. Jack O'Neill_. she thought to herself. She turned to the man beside her and studied him as he drove. He was definitely good looking like Janet had said. He was a little crass, somewhat short tempered and generally irreverent to the powers that be, but he always got the job done and tried to do the right thing.

She turned away before he caught her staring at him. She wasn't ready to talk about what was on her mind. _Am I actually considering marrying him? _ She asked herself. _Yes._ She admitted. _It's not like I am in love with him_. _Not yet, but I could be_. She continued thinking as they headed up the mountain drive that would take them into the heart of Cheyenne Mountain and to the SGC.

Sam was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Jack park the truck and kill the engine. He even got out and had opened her door before she realized what was going on.

"You ok?" He asked holding the door open for her.

"I'm fine, sir. Just thinking and not paying attention."

"Thinking about good things, I hope."

"Yes, sir." She replied with a cryptic smile that left him tingling all over. _Watch it, Jack. You're not supposed to fall in love with her, remember?_ He thought to himself. _Yea, whatever_.

Outwardly he simply smiled and they headed to the first of many checkpoints they would have to pass through before reaching the SGC located beneath NORAD.

The briefing was scheduled at 0900. It was just before 0800, so Jack went ahead and escorted Sam down to see Janet. They continued on in silence. Neither knew really what to say to the other. Soon they were at the infirmary.

"I guess I'll see you at the briefing." Jack said turning to go.

"Jack, you can stay. Janet's just going to check up on me and set a date for an initial sonogram. You want to be there, don't you?"

"Absolutely." He responded smiling, following her into the infirmary.

"Morning, Janet." Sam called to her friend. Janet looked up from her desk and quickly got up to greet them.

"Good morning. I hear there was some excitement at your place last night? Everything all right?" Janet asked.

"How'd you hear?" Jack asked.

"Daniel. He's already been here this morning."

"Ahh." Jack responded.

"I guess somebody didn't like my décor. We walked in on a burglary in progress. My house is trashed but, nobody got hurt. The perps got away though." Sam answered.

"How bad is it?" the petite doctor inquired.

"Holes in the walls, carpet ripped up. There is trash everywhere. Looks like they broke in shortly after I reported for our last mission three days ago. They were looking for something, and before you ask I've got no idea what. I bought the house when I took this posting, and since you know we've been heavy in the off world rotation I'm usually only there one to maybe three days of each week. So I don't know. We're waiting on the reports from the crime scene guys. So we'll see."

"Well I'm glad nobody got hurt. I told you having him around would be beneficial." Janet replied flipping through Sam's chart.

Sam blushed profusely and avoided looking directly at Jack. Jack was not usually really good at reading people, but he recognized a blush when he saw one so decided not to ask what the good doctor meant.

"So, Doc, when do we get to meet junior?" He asked.

"Already decided it's a boy, huh?" Janet asked smiling.

"Nope. Just can't think of anything else to call the baby. At this point I'll take what I can get. As long as he or she is healthy."

"Well if you come back this afternoon around 3pm, I can do the ultrasound then. Of course that is as long as we're not in the middle of an emergency down here." Janet said taking Sam's blood pressure and checking her temp. "Any nausea, pain, or dizziness?"

"I was a little dizzy when I woke up this morning, but it passed quickly." Sam responded.

"Hmmm, we'll see if that passes in a few days. You were so not in good shape yesterday. Your body will probably even out in a bit. Oh while I am thinking about it. I had these sent over from the academy hospital." She finished handing Sam a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

Sam opened the bottle and was taken aback at the size of the pills.

"Geez, Janet these pills are huge." Jack laughed at Sam's excited observation. "What are you laughing at?" Sam asked turning to him.

"Sarah said the same thing when she learned she was going to have to take those things. But they really are good for you." He replied.

"Sam, you need to take one a day, EVERY DAY, it's very important that you take them. The baby will get everything its needs from your body even at the expense of you. You will be the one needing the vitamins because your body is going to give everything to the baby."

"I know, but you should try taking these things, Janet." Sam responded taking the proffered glass of water and downing a pill. Janet made some more notes and told them she would see them at 3 o'clock.

Sam quickly got off the bed and was followed by Jack out of the infirmary.

"I need to get a few things from my lab before the briefing. I'll meet you there, ok?" Sam said heading off to her office.

"Everything ok." Jack asked.

"Everything's fine, Sir. You need to get your notes from your office and I need to get a cup of coffee." She whispered.

"Ahh, you know that's not good for the baby." He whispered back to her.

"I know but I am just going to have to cut down." She whispered a twinge of guilt sounding in her voice.

"Hey don't feel bad, Sara struggled with the number of cokes she drank. At least coffee doesn't have all the extra stuff that cokes have in them. Go get your coffee. I won't say anything to Janet." He smiled conspiratorially and headed off to his office.

Sam headed off to Daniel's office. It wasn't far from her lab. She could raid his coffee stash; grab the few things she needed from her lab, and then go on to the briefing. The door to Daniel's office was open and he didn't appear to be there, but he had been here recently as evidenced by the freshly brewed pot of coffee. She went over and got a cup out and found a note by the sugar. It read:

_Sam, _

_Sorry not here to chat. Had a few last minute things to do before the briefing. But enjoy the coffee anyway.._

_Later,_

_Daniel._

She smiled. He knew she would come looking for coffee. The guys were really sweet. She made her cup of coffee and drank it on the way to her lab. She went over to her desk and sat down for a moment savoring the warm brown liquid that had sustained her through many a long night and day. She watched the swirling steam come off the top of the liquid and marveled at how such a small thing can demand so much attention and control a person's actions. *Kind of like a baby.* she thought. She thought again how much her life was about to change. She sat there for a few minutes just drinking the coffee before she looked up at the clock and realized the time. She drained the last dregs of the coffee and set the cup down. She gathered her things and headed off to the briefing room.

She made it to the briefing just in time. She quickly took her seat next to Jack as he gave her a questioning look. She gave him the don't worry about it look, which for the moment he seemed to accept.

"Now, people, I trust you are all rested and ready to enlighten me as to events of your recent mission."

"Yes, sir." Jack responded. "Well, we went, we saw trees, Danny played with some roc…"

"Artifacts, Jack." Daniel interjected.

"Right, artifacts, rocks same thing. Carter got sick, we came home. That's it in a nutshell."

"I see. You concur with the Colonel's report, Captain?" Gen. Hammond inquired, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Trust Col. O'Neill to deliver the short story.

"Yes, sir. It was a rather uneventful trip, General. I think the site is rich with scientific information. I would like to send another team of scientists through to run more tests."

"And I would like to go back with an archaeology team, General. Preliminary date from the MALP indicated there were some ruins not far from where we were." Daniel put in.

"I guess you'll both be pleased to know that your request for the SGC to create a science team and an archaeology team was approved by the President. He agrees that we need not only to defend ourselves but learn about and from the peoples we will encounter. So we have two new teams, SG 2o whose members will be rotated to suit the needs of the each mission, and SG 21 whose members will be permanent. In anticipation of this decision we've already trained and cleared several of the scientists for off world travel. As well we've already vetted and cleared several archaeologists that Dr. Jackson recommended."

"Really?

"Yes, Doctor. Your top four candidates signed all the appropriate paperwork and are currently being housed in the VIP quarters. This team will be under your direction. Get them ready to leave with SG10 in the morning. I trust 4 days will get you started?"

"Absolutely." Daniel responded excitedly.

"Captain, I'll send the SG20 with them as well. Please outline what tests you want done for the time they will be there and have your people ready to leave with SG10 at 0700 tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied making notes on her notepad of the tests and the people she should send.

"Colonel, in the meantime, I expect you to get your backlog of reports done. I have not yet decided on a temporary replacement for Captain Carter, pending her return to Gate travel. SG-1 is not scheduled to be off world for another two weeks so you will have plenty of time to get them done."

"Yes, General." Jack replied glumly.

"Teal'c, you may join Dr. Jackson if you would like."

"Hey, Teal'c, you can help me with my reports." Jack put in.

"I shall accompany Dr. Jackson, General." Teal'c responded not even acknowledging Jack's comment.

"Before we are done, do we have a report from the CSI team from Captain Carter's home?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir. I checked in with Major Starnes this morning and she said she would have the report to you and Captain Carter by the end of the day." Col O'Neill responded.

"Very well, dismissed people." General Hammond said and stood to leave. The officers at the table all stood as he left. Daniel and Sam began gathering their notes, each already making mental lists of things that needed to be done before SG10 gated out in the morning.

"Well I guess you both are going to your labs to get things ready for tomorrow." Sam and Daniel nodded in unison. "Which means, I guess, that I'll get a start on the paperwork." Jack quipped. "Lunch at 1130?" Again they both nodded in unison. He took that as the affirmative and left to start processing the massive pile of reports that had accumulated in such a short time.

Later that morning, Jack had made a serious dent in his paperwork and was tired of looking at it. He looked at his clock, 11:15. _Can't hurt to head that way_. He got up and headed down to Carter's Lab.

It took a few minutes to get down there and as he approached her lab he noticed that her door was open so he slowed down so that he could observe. He quietly took up a spot in her doorway just watching her work. She was staring intently at her computer and making notes on a notepad. He could swear he saw the gears turning in her mind. After a moment he decided he would probably embarrass her if she caught him staring so he announced his presence.

"I hear they are serving lasagna and blue jello for lunch and its going fast."

Sam looked up and smiled. Leave it to Jack to find a way to make her smile.

"Then I guess we had better get down there." Her stomach growled as if in agreement with her decision.

"Come on, Captain, time to feed Junior." Jack said standing in her doorway motioning for her to join him. She got up and joined him. They headed in the general direction of the mess hall. They made a quick stop at Daniel's office only to find it empty.

"Guess he went on ahead." Sam offered.

"Not likely, you science types have to be reminded to eat. He's off doing something alright but its not eating." As if to prove the point as they rounded the corner, they ran into Daniel with his nose buried in a report.

"Jack, Sam, Going somewhere?" Daniel said stopping before he ran them over.

"Yea, Daniel. Lunch. Now." Jack said grabbing Daniel's shoulders and turning him around and heading again in the direction of the mess hall.

"It's lunch time?" Daniel asked following.

"Yup, happens every day about this time." Jack responded as they walked through the doors of the commissary. They all got in line and got their trays. They joined Teal'c, who had already arrived, at a table in the back of the commissary and proceeded to eat their meal in companionable silence. None of the felt the need to fill the silence and so they ate. As Jack was finishing up he took the opportunity to watch his "science twins" as he had come to call them. They both ate their meals methodically in pattern. Daniel ate one at a time before going on to the next one and, Sam taking bites from each item on her plate in a repeating pattern. Some of the things they did never ceased to amuse him.

Sam and Daniel quickly finished up and Daniel excused himself to finish his preparations for the trip out the next morning. Teal'c deciding he didn't want to get wrangled into helping Jack with his reports, nodded at both Jack and Sam and followed Daniel out. Their leaving left Sam and Jack alone. Not really knowing what else to say, Jack said, "So you want to me at the infirmary at 3 or should I come get you a few minutes before?"

"Anxious?"

"In a way, I suppose. I never thought I would be a father again."

"Probably best if you come get me. I have a lot to do in the next few hours and I really might forget about it; whereas you with all that paperwork will be staring at the clock intently willing 3 o'clock to get here." She responded getting up and putting her tray away. "I'll see you later, Colonel." She called and strolled out the door.

"Later, Captain." The Colonel called after her. He sat there a few more minutes and then put his tray away as well and went back to his paperwork. When he got back to his office, he realized that he had managed to kill a whopping 45 minutes. He still had three hours before he would see the first pictures of his new baby.

"Man, 3 o'clock cannot get here fast enough!" He said sitting down to his desk.

I'll try to get the next part up in the next few days…sorry to leave you hanging; I'm still working out the details of the pregnancy. And all that…Please R&R!!!


End file.
